nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2000
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations, endings and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2000'. Original shows Series premieres ;Original shows * January 22 - Double Dare 2000 * March 11 - Caitlin's Way * June 5 - Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * July 23 - The Brothers Garcia * August 14 - Dora the Explorer * October 7 - Noah Knows Best * October 24 - Pelswick * October 25 - As Told by Ginger Series finales * January 15 - KaBlam! * April 23 - The Journey of Allen Strange * July 15 - Kenan & Kel, All That * August 25 - Mr. Wizard's World ''(reruns aired from 1990, when new episodes ceased being made, to 2000. Aired on Nick at Nite until 1995, continued airing in the early morning hours until cancellation.) * November 10 - ''Double Dare 2000 Specials * January 1 - Nickmillenium (worldwide and Noggin) All Day Non-original shows ;Network debuts * January 24 - The Beverly Hillbillies * March 28 - Ghostwriter * March 29 - Cro * April 30 - A Walk in Your Shoes * June 4 - Gilligan's Island * June 5 - Shining Time Station * July 3 - The Andy Griffith Show * July 7 - Head of the Class (started airing regularly on February 3, 2003) * July 14 - Perfect Strangers ''(started airing regularly on February 3, 2003) * September 4 ** ''Bill Nye, the Science Guy ** Pinky and the Brain ** The Facts of Life * September 5 - 3-2-1 Contact * October 15 - Three's Company ;Network departures * Garfield and Friends Programming blocks * January - Slime Time Live premieres. * January 12 - Nick Flicks ends. * June 28 - The SpongeBob's Nicktoon Summer Splash summer block premieres. * The Nickel-o-Zone ends. Movies * February 11 - Snow Day * November 17 - Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Made-for-TV * July 22 - Kenan & Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None * October 28 - Cry Baby Lane * November 25 - CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery Video games * November 12 - Rugrats in Paris: The Game Books * Chuckie Meets the Beastie Bunny * Open Wide: A Visit to the Dentist * A Tale of Two CatDogs * May - Rugrats Discover America (book) * July 1 - It Takes Two! * September 1 ** Arnold for President ** Return of the Sewer King * October ** Rugrats in Paris (novelization) ** Rugrats in Paris Joke Book VHS releases * January 11 ** Blue's Clues: Blue's Safari ** Little Bear: A Kiss for Little Bear ** Rugrats: I Think I Like You * March 7 ** Blue's Clues: Magenta Comes Over ** Blue's Clues: Big, Blue and Just for You!, Volume 4 ** Little Bear: Little Bear's Band * May 5 ** Rugrats: Discover America ** Rugrats: Volume 6 * June 6 ** Blue's Clues: Stop, Look and Listen! ** Little Bear: Rainy Day Tales * October 3 ** Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie ** Snow Day ** The Wild Thornberrys: A Thornberry Christmas (Toys 'R' Us exclusive) People * February 1 - Paris Smith is born * February 25 ** Angelina Wahler is born ** Tucker Albrizzi is born * March 6 - Jacob Bertrand is born * March 21 - Jace Norman is born * April 21 - Rolante Yomti is born * June 2 - Lilimar is born * June 13 - Daniella Perkins is born * July 19 - Owen Joyner is born * August 20 - Fatima Ptacek is born * October 31 - Willow Smith is born * November 8 - Jade Pettyjohn is born Channels * Nick 2 is launched. Nickelodeon character debuts * Rugrats: Lulu Pickles * Rugrats in Paris: Kimi Watanabe-Finster, Kira Watanabe-Finster * Dora the Explorer: Dora, Boots, Swiper, Backpack, Map, Benny, Tico, Isa, Grumpy Old Troll, Elena and Cole Márquez, Valerie Márquez, Wizzle, Señor Tucán, Azul, Pirate Piggies, Pirate Parrot, Baby Red Fish, Val The Octopus, Big Red Chicken, Baby Blue Bird * Blue's Clues: Periwinkle * Jimmy Neutron shorts: Cindy Vortex, Humphrey 2000